Don't Give Up
by animecrazy6
Summary: Don't give up Ed. I'll be there for you someday. Even if someday isn't today please don't give up on me RoyXEd Is a prequel to Lips of an Angel, Roy and Ed get into an interesting battle what's roy to do when he's in love with someone he suspects isn't?
1. Privacy is a valued thing

**My first not oneshot FMA fic so please don't be mean to me! Seriously. And if u feel like being mean because u know this is a yaoi fic and yet you don't like yaoi then please go put your head in the toilet and flush. Why look up yaoi fics if u don't like it? Don't ruin our fun; there are too many yaoifangirl/boys out there. Now that I got that out, please enjoy my fic and read on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA ******

Paperwork, paperwork….more papers….look at that! Paperwork! Wait a minute what is this? Oh just paper, and this would be a…invitation for…someone's wedding, Oh I remember her, she's that girl…no…she's…..Either way I'm not going.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THOSE PEOPLE!?!?! HOW DARE THEY CALL ME SO SMALL I CAN'T BE SEEN AN INCH FROM THERE FACE!"

"Great, just what I need paperwork and an annoying, _short_" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT"

"Now, Now Full Metal, there is no need to start yelling. Especially when my cute little daughter is here with my wife. She's so delicate!" Ugh, now I have 2 annoying people in my office and I have no clue why! Can't people just leave me alone to my work? I think I heard Havoc saying he had a date tonight…Hhmm scheming

"What do you want you two?" I ask impatiently. Hughes puts on a serious face, which is quit unusual for him. "I need to speak to Edward…alone." For some odd reason I begin to panic.

"Alone? Like by yourselves, privately, no one else can hear but the two of you? Without anyone else there? I can't be here with the two of you? Why? What is this all about?" Both just stare at me curiously. Then Hughes smiles and laughs.

"We're only planning your birthday party." I'm taken back. Hhmm, didn't know they cared that much. I leave my office to give them privacy. Wait a minute, my birthday was 3 months ago! Click damn them, they locked it. Why would they use my office to talk to each other privately? I press my ear against the door. I can't hear a thing! What are they talking about? It's my office dammit!

The conversation

"Uh, Hughes must both your arms pin me to wall?" He backs off and mumbles a sorry. There is an awkward silence between both of us….Then he clears his throat and sternly says, "I have noticed something going on whenever you and Mustang are in a room together or at least sort of…alone." What the hell is he talking about?

"So I must ask you, what are your feelings toward Mustang?" My mouth hangs opens. I just stare at him. Now our awkward silenced has worsened.

"Hughes…I…well….I really don't know what to say…except, nothing! Jeez I never thought you would be as sick as the colonel." He smirks at me. "So I take it that…you"

"No! How the hell do you think I feel about that man?!?!" I try to hide my fear and sound angry but I'm pretty sure he could hear it. He laughs….that bastard. I blush and hope that he didn't see me. "Don't worry I won't say anything to anybody but I wanted to know for a reason. One it gave me an excuse to show you the picture of my little girl! Look that's her in pigtails and a cute little pink dress. I picked it out myself!"

"Look I told you already. I. Do. Not. Have. Feelings. For. Mustang. At. All. And I never will!" Lies. I wish I could just tell him how much I hate him. And how much I wish we could be together. Ugh what am I saying? No way in hell will Centrals biggest womanizer ever even think of going out with a…short…Edward.

He smirks at me. "Ugh! What do you "see" when him and I are alone? Huh?" I ask him very impatient now. "I'm not sure it's just something in the air."

"That's it? Something in the air!?!?" ugh!

"Well that and tell you this: if you need any advice or any help, I'll be there. Unless I'm doing something with my family." Yeah like I'd get advice from you. "Thanks Hughes."

I say sarcastically. I open the door and hit someone, and by the sound of the groan, pretty hard. I look around the door to look at who I hit. I laugh so hard I fall to the floor. There on the ground in pain, is Roy Mustang.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hughes asks. Mustang stands up and puts on a stern, angry look. Ha! I got him good! "Colonel why were you that close to the door?"

"It is MY office. Next time you to want to talk go somewhere else……..Full Metal are you done?"

"Hold on." I laugh some more just to make him mad. His face is…don't even say it Ed! Bite your tongue!

"Well I have paperwork so please don't bother me anymore today."

OoooOoooOOooooooOoooOooooOOoooOoooOOOoooOoOOOoooOOoooOooooOOo

**Author's NOTE! So how did you like it? I'm going to make Ed wait for Roy to realize that he loves him, sorry but my other fic jumped right into it and that wasn't what I was aiming for. So please review or you can screw reading about what happens next! So please review! Oh AND, AND AND ANNNND, I know this is a weird place to leave off, especially in the first chapter but….oh well. Deal with it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	2. Conclusion

**Awesome. The next chapter….woo….**

**Roy POV**

Jeez, if they wanted to talk why do it in my office? Wait a second! They must have taken something from me! I search my office hastily. Nothing missing in this drawer, or this one, or this one. Nothing from the top of my desk. Hhmm…Nothing looks suspicious. Ok maybe Hughes had to talk to him about something really important and Full metal just happened to be there. But he really doesn't have any other life other than the military and trying to find the philosophers stone. So I should have been able to hear it.

This is too much work for me. I already have to think about all this paperwork, Hawkeye not shooting me, dates I might have. Ah the life of a colonel. I wonder what life would be like if I wasn't in the military.

I don't think I'd get as many women as I do now. Wow, that would be terrible. For once in my life I'm glad I'm a dog of the military.

Anyway…Ok I did hear my name, the words feelings, and alone. Maybe Hughes was saying how he has feeling for me!?!?!?! AH! Wait, he's married and has a kid. Oh thank…gosh? Sure whatever. Maybe they were saying how I have feelings for someone and don't want to be alone….Ugh this is going to drive me mad!

Ok calm down, be patient. Think it all through. Hhmm….alone……feelings….and my name? It sounded like Hughes said Mustang and feelings while Full Metal said alone.

Maybe Hughes's feeling towards Ed being all alone was depressing and they wanted to make sure "Mustang" didn't hear….Ok that doesn't make any sense.

What if Hughes wanted to know if I have feelings for Ed and want to be alone with him? I mean Full Metal. What was I thinking?

No. I got it! Hughes thinks I'm too alone and that loneliness fuels his feelings for Full Metal! No, that doesn't make any sense at all.

"Ahem." I look up. It's Hawkeye. "What have you gotten done for me?" Shit. I totally forgot all about this paperwork. "Uh…well…you see….I got rid of everything that doesn't matter." In the most deathly tone she tells me, "Get it done today." And with that she leaves. Wow. I wonder what she's like in bed. shudder Poor guy…if there is a guy.

"Well she looked angry." A familiar and very annoying at the moment voice said. "Hughes, not now. I'm trying to figure out…" He gives me a suspicious look. "To figure out how to fill this thing out. I mean I never seen anything more complicated." Whew. Close one.

"Roy, can I ask you something? Something Personal." I know where this is leading. "I've already told you, your daughter is very cute and yes she's _your_ daughter." I've been over this a million times.

"No, it's about Full Metal." I tense up. I take a deep breath and tell him, "What? Does it have something to with what you two were talking about earlier?"

"Well, sort of."

"So spit it out. I've got a lot of paperwork to do and not much time to do it."

"How do you feel about….Well no…Do you like…no…."

"Come on! I don't have all day!" Well actually I do but I'm not telling him that.

"What are your feelings towards Ed?" I just look at him. He has got to be on crack. Now that I think about it…no. Maes would never take drugs…anyway.

"I think he's a pain in the ass…Why?" He smirks. "So you hate him?"

"Where are you going with this?" Then Havoc comes in. Great, another annoying person wasting my time!

"Well you see Mustang Havoc here wanted me to clear it with you before he went on ahead with the date."

I laugh a little. "The date I was going to…I mean…what date?"

"Havoc is going on a date with Full Metal and needed to make sure you wouldn't try to burn him to a crisp." And to think I was about to steal his date. Weird, I never thougth Full Metal would be like that.

"Wait a second! When did I agree to this!?!?!" And that's the reaction that would tell him that Hughes is lying to me. Unusual but still. "I really don't care Havoc. Have fun." And with that, they leave. Finally…Hold on.

Suddenly it hits me like bullet to the head. (Nice one Colonel) Hughes must know that Full Metal has feelings for me but there is no way in hell he would tell Hughes the truth so Hughes thought he asked the wrong guy because he always thought something went on between us so he decided to ask me without me figuring out that Ed is the one who has the feelings for me and not me for him. He couldn't answer my question because Havoc came in and he would probably freak and tell everybody. Knowing Hughes even thought Ed said he didn't like me, Hughes would see right through him and promise not to tell anyone. This comes to the conclusion that, Full Metal has feelings for me…..nah…

**AUTHORS NOTE!!! So how do u like Roy's elaborate thinking? Pretty smart eh? Well his whole figuring this out thing leads to the rest of the chapters and stuff….yeah…oh and just in case u didn't know this is a prequel for my one-shot "Lips of an Angel" Obey me and review! REVIEW! R-E-V-E-I-W! **


	3. Plans not being carried out

**Chapter 3, oh and if I don't start getting reviews, I'll post pone the next chapter. So like I said, REVIEW! Man, what is with all you people who don't review? Jeez. Anyway… on with the story!**

**Ed POV**

Stupid Hughes. Trying to get me to confess. Who does he think he is? Ok so my next mission is…Ugh! I never got the chance to talk to Roy. Damn you Hughes!

"Hey Full Metal! Hold on!" Speak of the devil… "What do you want?"

"Hey, I talked to Mustang for you." "I already told you, I do NOT like him in any way! I hate the man!" God Dammit don't smirk at me!

"Well anyway he wouldn't confess and he asked me why I asked him and I sort of told him that Havoc and you were going on a date."…………………………………………

"Ha. That's hilarious. So what did you really tell him?"

"I'm serious Full Metal. Mustang thinks you're dating Havoc."

"I'm…Going…To...KILL…YOU!" And he runs. I'd follow him but Riza has her gun right in between my eyes. You know a crazy woman holding a gun can really end your rage, and your life.

"Don't move Full Metal." I wonder if she's this tough to all the men. What's she like in her personal life?

"Can you please move you gun? I'm not crazy enough to run, a bullet can fly faster." She lowers her gun, to a spot I REALLY, I mean REALLY don't want blown off. (If you catch my drift.)

"Now, I know you need to check in with the colonel, so turn around and head to his office." I swear if Winry and Hawkeye got into a fight, they'd both end up becoming friends and causing havoc around the world. Which reminds me, I've got to kill Hughes.

Roy POV

"Sir? Got a second?"

"Uh…Hawkeye? What did he do?" I ask her, she has her gun pointing at Edward who has his hands raised and looks very stiff. I can't say I blame him. That woman and that gun combined make the absolute scariest thing on earth.

"Nothing you need to worry about colonel."

"Ok Full Metal what is it?" Hawkeye begins to leave. She closes the door giving us privacy. What is with people today? Well at least it gives me time to start my plan.

I can't just go and ask Ed if he has feelings for me because if he does then he'll lie and say he doesn't. But if he really doesn't then he'll tell the truth. So either way I don't know.

So I've decided to act out. Actions do speak louder than words. I'm not quite sure what I'll do, I don't want to scare the boy but I don't want to seem-

"Sir, Al and I finished our mission." Which one did we send him on this time? "Uh…yeah….So how did you do?"

He looks at me in a cute…WHOA! Where did that come from!?!?

"Well we were able to stop Scar if that's what you mean." Oh yeah that one…I've always wondered why Scar has a star on his face? He might as well have a flower on his face…Ha….a flower.

Is Ed still here? "Well is there anything I have to do?" He asks. Hhmm, I don't think I saw anything for him in these papers. "Hold on let me look." I rummage around but don't see anything. Guess he's free to look for that stone.

"Doesn't look like you have anything to do. Looks like you have some free time on your hands."

"Oh."

"Hey, Ed?"

"Did you just call me Ed?" Did I just call him Ed? Shit, I need to quit doing that.

"Yes I did….Well once you find the stone and if it works on your limbs and Al's body, what are you going to do afterwards?"

Now why did I say that? I was supposed to try to seduce him into telling me his feelings. This isn't going as planned…

"Why do you care colonel?" He asks me in a low voice. I almost couldn't hear it. "Let's just forget I ever asked." He nods in agreement. I don't think he'll be the same person anymore. Besides, with experience, I'm sure something will go wrong and Ed will blame himself or the other way around.

Ok, remember Roy, remember the plan. I've got to carry on with the plan. No matter if Ed's face is full of worry and sadness. Aaww, I can't just let him be all sad like that.

So, I go and give him a hug. I can't believe I'm doing this. Stupid feet. "Uh…thanks colonel."

**OOOHHH! I'm so evil. Well not as evil as those pesky little non reviewing people! REVIEW OR NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	4. A Worthy Challenge

**Chapter 4…chapter 4 already? Wow I thought I was still on number 3, oh well. I haven't been writing because I've been pissed off that my frozen soda, (which wasn't supposed to freeze) won't melt! So anyway…I think I'm making Roy a little to soft…hhmm well this is my fan fic! Well REVIEW OR ELSE A MAGICAL MONKEY WITH FANGS WILL FORCE YOU TO!!!**

**Ed POV**

This is……..really weird….Roy just hugged me…. I should've pushed him away seeing as how now he's to close to me. And has a smirk on…as always. Wait! I bet he found some horrible "mission" for me to do like talk to Hughes about his daughter! "You'll never make me!"

"I'll never make you what? Full Metal are you alright?" Roy asks. That hot bastard. Acting all concerned like he really cares, how dare he?

"You now, Full Metal, I found out what you and Hughes were discussing earlier." He takes a step towards me. So my only choice is to…back up.

"He asked," Step. "if you," Step. "had any feelings." Step. "towards me." By this point I'm all the way against the wall. I should've have know that would happen. Roy put on arm above my head and the other to wall, blocking me from running…I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'm pretty small so I could slip out any time.

"Is that true Full Metal?" My body begins shaking slightly enough for the colonel to see it. How in the world did he hear through those thick, solid doors?

Roy brings his lips to ear and whispers, "Is it? Your trembling…do you have something to hide?" I could melt right there, just to his voice. But I must…remain…composure. Roy's soft lips brush me ear. It takes everything I could muster to hold in any sign of enjoyment.

His eyes lock onto mine. Even though he's got coal black eyes, there's something about them that makes a person never want to look away. Maybe it's how beautiful they look, or how his expression may say "leave me alone," but his eyes say "I can't stand being alone." Or maybe it's ever just that you know if you get close enough, you'll be able to see what he's seen. Either way right there I couldn't tear my eyes from his.

All good things must come to an end, which in this case was Riza knocking on the door. "Colonel, Alphonse is here to speak to his brother." I sigh in relief and annoyance. I'm relieved that I won't accidentally spill how I feel about Roy…to Roy. And annoyance that I won't spill how I feel about Roy to Roy. It's a weird feeling, feeling both relief and annoyance.

Both Roy and I straiten up as if nothing ever happened. "I'll be seeing you later Full Metal." Yay! I mean…oh no.

"Oh before you go Full Metal." I wish he wouldn't call me that. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" …………….. "What's that have to do with anything?" I ask him. "Well it's just…your not very good." What the hell is he saying? "Good at what?" He just smirks (again!) "You know what I mean Full Metal."

Oh how dare he! "What!?!? I'll show you I can be just as good as you!" Now I'm pissed off. I walk angrily to Roy but he puts a finger up and looks at the door. "I believe your brother wanted to see you." I glare my evilest glare. And let me tell you, I can have a pretty evil glare.

"We'll finish where we left off some other time. Until then I suggest you practice." I want to strangle him so badly right now.

I open the door and leave angrily, cursing Roy under my breath. "Brother! You were gone for a while I thought maybe you and Colonel Mustang got into another fight."

"Oh we got into a fight alright. I'll show him." He'll regret making that challenge.


End file.
